The present invention is an improvement on my earlier invention described and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,089, issued Mar. 11, 1975, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in the present disclosure.
That earlier disclosure amply explains the goals of combined precision and accuracy with filling speed, and enunciates a combination of principles which taken together provide rapid but extremely accurate filling -- considerably beyond the speed and accuracy standards previously considered the state of the art.
The present invention, though it produces another significant increment in combined speed and accuracy along with improved reliability, is designed for use within the same context and generally with the same system-connection arrangement as described in the above-identified patent.
Accordingly the explanation of the abovementioned goals, enunciation of principles, and system-connection arrangement are not all repeated in toto, but only to an extent deemed necessary to clarify the present invention.
The present invention provides an added increment of performance, plus equipment simplicity and serviceability, beyond the performance attainable with the invention described in my patent. Needless to say, a high level of serviceability or maintainability can be directly translated, over the life of a piece of equipment, into yet further improvements in longterm average filling speed: the number of bottles which can be filled per mouth or years bears an inverse relation to the amount of "down" time of any filling apparatus.